G.I. Joe Team
G.I. Joe is the code name of a daring American special missions force whose purpose is to defend human freedom from Cobra, a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world. Their alternate names include the G.I. Joe Team, the Joe Team or, simply, the Joes. Fiction A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity G.I. Joe is the catchy moniker of the group that is officially code named as Special Counter-terrorist Group Delta. The team is covert in nature and many of their missions are highly classified. The creation of the group was spearheaded by General Flagg who felt that the current assessment of threats required a team that is capable of working around the limitations of the time. While many missions are deemed sensitive and classified top secret, they have on many occasions also taken on high-profile missions such as the daring rescue of Dr. Adele Burkhart from Cobra's clutches. However, the kidnapping was a set up by Cobra to bring the Joes to a trap. The plan may have failed but this does indicate that Cobra has known about the team's existence for some time already. Cobra may have been the terrorist organization that has been of paramount attention to the team but the Joes have also taken on special assignments where their elite training and skills are what would enable them to get through. Missions such as investigating an apparent attack in the Arctic, sneaking a downed plane from the heart of Afghanistan, and protecting a diplomat. Devil's Due Comics continuity G.I. Joe Reloaded G.I. Joe was an initiative spearheaded by Hawk and an unidentified member of the intelligence committee. When a series of bold attacks by a mysterious paramilitary organization put the United States in the grip of terror, a team was formed as a rapid response. The group would be able to work around the general limitations that conventional military strike forces are subject to. As they are facing perhaps the most dangerous enemy the world has ever seen, the members are required to give up their identity and all ties to their families and friends with no promise that they would ever have these back. Normally, most men would be hesitant to give up that which they treasure most but the circumstances seemed so opportune that these selected men and women have no second thoughts. Most of the members have some vendetta against the evil organization, Cobra. Scarlett's uncle died from the Omega Black virus while she and her brothers almost succumbed to it. Rock 'n Roll's girlfriend was a victim of the Golden Gate bombing. Stalker's men were visually disabled permanently during a raid in the Philippines. IDW Comics continuity The Joe Team is still expanding, they've just learned of the existance of Cobra. However at the beginning they believe it to be a conspiricy and not a real threat, however it proves to be very real. When the team is first introduced they are attacked at their base (The Pit- location undisclosed) by Destro. After the attack they begin to research Destro and his company MARS. The adventure is ongoing. G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Write up Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series The team's first task is to test the security of a satellite launch facility, performed by Scarlett, Snake-Eyes, and Stalker; only for them to discover that Cobra is able to teleport people and objects with a machine called the M.A.S.S. Device. DiC animated series Write up Direct-to-video series Write up Sigma 6 animated series Write up Resolute animated series Write up Renegades animated series Accused of a crime they didn't commit, a ragtag band of fugitives fights a covert battle to clear their names and expose the insidious enemy that is Cobra. Some call them outlaws. Some call them heroes. But these determined men and women think of themselves only as "ordinary Joes"... and this is their story. Trivia write up External links Write up References Category:Factions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero Category:Sgt. Savage and the Screaming Eagles Category:G.I. Joe Extreme Category:G.I. Joe vs. Cobra Category:Sigma 6 Category:IDW Characters